jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series - Joker's Wild ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia *During this episode, Alexis hates her time at the casino since she is against gambling. Scenes Casino News *(The TV shows Summer Gleeson) *Summer: This is Summer Gleeson live at Gotham Palasades Boardwalk where it's opening day at billionaire Cameron Kaiser's latest showplace resort. Total price tag for this fund-seekers mecha, nearly $300,000,000. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Alexis: Did I have to come here? I hate casinos... *Jeffrey: I know. But this doesn't feel right. *Jaden: I know how you feel about gambling, honey. But we're just here to make a public appearance. That's all. *Alexis: I just hope it doesn't last long. *(Summer holds the microphone in front of Mr. Kaiser) *Kaiser: It's true, Summer. I've set out to create the most obulant gambling resort in the world. After all, what's a few million here and there as long as my guests are happy. *Jeffrey: *listens silently* *Summer: Gotham's elite have turned out in style for the opening. *approaches Bruce Wayne* Bruce Wayne. Perhaps you can give us a hint about the top secret theme of Mr. Kaiser's new casino. *Bruce Wayne: Looks like we'll find together, Summer. *Summer: And what are your thoughts, Mr. Dragonheart? *Jeffrey: Hard to say. Anyone's guess is as good as mine. *Jaden: I'm with my big brother on this one. The possibilties are infinite. *Alexis: *thinks to herself* Oh, brother. *Kaiser: *holding a big pair of scissors* Ladies and gentlemen!! The wait is over!! I officially welcome you one and all!!! *cuts the ribbon with the scissors* To Joker's Wild!!! *(The tarp falls off, revealing a big carving of the Joker's head that laughs) *Joker: *watching this* SAY WHAT?!? *(The Justice Guardians were shocked) *Aqua: Are you kidding me?!? *Xion: *gasps* *Tammy: *shrieks in fright* *DJ: *gasps* *Princess Cadence: What a horrid sight... *Jeffrey: Yikes... *Summer: *to herself* Ugh! That's disgusting! *Cameraman: *whispers* Psst! Summer, we're on the air! *Summer: Oh! Uh-! *smiles* There you have it! Let's get a reaction from the guests! Uh, Mr Wayne! *holds the microphone in front of him* *Bruce: No comment. *Summer: Mr. Dragonheart? *Jeffrey: No comment! *to the team* Let's go, guys! *Jaden: ...... You heard him! Let's move! *(The Justice Guardians followed Bruce Wayne away from the casino) In the casino *(In a casino resort room) *Scamper: So much for being here just to make a public appearance... *Alexis: *sighs in annoyance* Did you have to bring me to this awful place, Jeffrey...? *Jeffrey: I don't like it anymore than you do, but a casino based on the Joker? We can't ignore that. Kaiser's up to something. *Alexis: You said we would just be here for a public apperance. I didn't think you'd bring me inside this horrible place! *Jeffrey: I'm sorry... *Jaden: Honey. I know you don't believe in luck and hate gambling. But I promise. Once we find out what's going on, we will make it up to you. *Alexis: You promise? *Pinkie Pie: Cross our hearts, hope to fly and stick a cupcake in our eyes! *Alexis: *sighs* .... Fine. But don't force me to gamble. Please. *Jeffrey: We promise! *Alexis: I'm sorry! Really. *Jeffrey: *smiles* It's okay. The sooner we find out Kaiser's up to, the better we can leave. *Xion: Where do we start, daddy? *Jeffrey: *starts thinking* Hm... *Aqua: I say we check Kaiser's office. *Jeffrey: *nods* Agreed. *(Batman comes in) *Batman: Ready? *The Mask: *as a sailor* Ready to go, mon capitaine! *Jaden: Alright. Let's go. *Xion: Time to get this over with. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series episodes